


Oblivious

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cutie, frankie is a bit oblivious, i don't even know what this is, implied sex at the end, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know why I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

Frank is not an expert with love. He misses the subtleties.  
He doesn't notice the awkward smiles, the anxious fixing of hair, the hesitant footsteps.  
He doesn't see the blushes, the laughter, the closeness of their bodies.  
He's oblivious to the contact, the petting, what that hug really meant.  
He isn't aware how often he feels fingers run through his hair.  
When he's on stage, he doesn't realise that it's not just the music that they're passionate about.  
He doesn't even see himself until one night when Gerard can't keep hiding it, when he's kissed for the first time, when things stop being platonic.  
He's still stunned when he hears the words, those three syllables, the meaning behind them.  
He's then taught the rest.


End file.
